A Fresh Start
by Isis976
Summary: Sequel to “Quistis’ Trip.” Quistis has arrived in Galbadia to start her new job. Guess who else is there?


**A Fresh Start**

Quistis' arrived in Deling City via ship. She patiently waited as the crew unloaded her car from the cargo hold.

"Here you go Miss Trepe." The man in charge said to her. "She's all in one piece."

"Thank you sir." Quistis replied. She walked over to her car and got in. It was just after two pm that day. She would meet with President Williams tomorrow. For the moment she would go to her new residence in Deling, which had been already set up for her.

Quistis remembered the things that had happened here two years ago. Being trapped under Deling City in the sewers and the botched assassination attempt on Sorceress Edea's (Or should I say Ultimercia's) life. These events had lead to her incarceration with the rest of the group in the desert prison. Now the city that had once been a reminder of one of the most harrowing times of her life seemed to be welcoming her with open arms.

As she drove down the streets to her new home Quistis gazed at the town. It hadn't changed too much. The beautiful hotels and expensive stores were still there, the wealthy people of Deling still walked the streets in their finery but the presidential palace of former dictator Vinzer Deling had been torn down. President Williams had ordered the oppressive grey building to be demolished. It had been replaced with a modest cream building that housed the meeting chambers and departments of the Galbadian government. At the back of the building was the private residence of the president.

"Ah here we are." Quistis said to herself as she drove into the driveway of her brand new villa.

The inside of the villa was decorated beautifully. The walls were painted with rich colours and the furniture looked incredibly expensive. On her coffee table there was a gift basket with a card attached.

"Dear Miss Trepe." Quistis read aloud. "Welcome to Deling City. I look forward to working with you. See you soon. Phoenix Williams." The gift basket contained fruit, jams, alcohol and expensive chocolates.

The kitchen was fully stocked and the bathroom had soaps, shampoos and other luxuries. The bedroom already had been made up and there were spare sheets, pillows, quilts and blankets. There were also many fluffy towels and cloths.

"I think I'm going to love this job."

The next day dressed in a black business suit and heels Quistis pulled up to the government building. After flashing her new security pass, which allowed her full access to the building she drove to the parking lot and parked her car.

Quistis entered the foyer of the building and went to the reception desk.

"Excuse me but I'm Quistis Trepe the new advisor to President Williams." Quistis said flashing her security card. "I'm to meet with her this morning."

The receptionist scrutinised the card and then said "The President's office is on the sixty fifth floor of this building. You'll have to swipe your security card in the lift to access this level. The office is just across from the elevator."

"Thank you." Quistis replied.

"You're welcome Miss Trepe."

A short time later Quistis found herself outside the President's office feeling nervous. Finally she gathered up her courage and knocked.

"Come." A strong voice answered.

Quistis pushed open the heavy door. A swivel chair, which had been facing the window, spun around to reveal the new president of Galbadia.

"Good morning Miss Trepe." Phoenix Williams said warmly. "Welcome to my office."

"Mrs President." Quistis said bowing her head.

"Please there's no need to bow. I'm not like that moron Deling."

Phoenix Williams was a woman of medium height with long red hair and green eyes. Extremely formidable looking but feminine as well.

"I trust your journey here was a safe one."

"Yes sir."

"Today the cabinet will have its first meeting." The President said. "As my advisor one of your roles will is to act as an overseer for the cabinet. You will sit with me at meetings and you will regularly be asked for your opinion of matters of state."

"Yes Mrs President."

"In here you may call me Phoenix."

"Yes Phoenix."

"Your other duties include accompanying me on conferences and other matters of state and if needs be you will take charge of the presidency in an emergency situation." Phoenix smiled at her. "Now the meeting begins soon. The meetings always take place on the twenty-fifth floor. Remember that Miss Trepe."

"You can call me Quistis if you like Phoenix."

"Good. Now that we've settled that lets head downstairs and get this over with."

The meeting room was a rich mahogany colour. A long board table sat in the middle. The leaders of each of the government departments stood up as Phoenix and Quistis entered the room.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman." Phoenix greeted them.

"Good morning Mrs President." They chimed in unison.

"Where's my general?" Phoenix demanded. "Is he late again?"

"He's on his way sir."

"Thank you Harris." As she spoke an unlikely figure entered the room.

"I apologize for my lateness President Williams." The tall blonde haired general apologized. "I was held up downstairs.

Quistis' eyes widened in shock.

"General Seifer Almasy meet my new advisor Quistis Trepe."

Seifer smirked. "Pleasure Miss Trepe."

At that moment only two words came to her mind:

_Aww crap!_

**Authors Note: The next part of the story will revolve around Quistis and Seifer trying to annoy the crap out of each other. Stay tuned.**


End file.
